Escapando del destino
by CBells
Summary: Un grito desgarrador fue lo último que escuché antes de sentir el agua helada cubrirme por completo.  Había oído su voz, su suave voz. No podía pensar en una mejor forma de morir...ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de que la oscuridad me arrastrara. OS


**Hola :) El otro día estaba algo aburrida y empecé a escribir esto. Denle una oportunidad por favor. Planea ser un OS, pero no sé... depende... Bueno, espero que lo lean y me den su opinión. ¡Gracias desde ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Escapando del destino.<strong>

-No. Bella, por favor, no lo hagas.- ella me suplicaba... ¿Acaso no veía lo rota que yo estaba?

-Soy yo la que dice no, tenemos que irnos, tenés que ayudarme mamá...

Ella solo negó mientras se abrazaba fuertemente. Se veía tan débil, tan frágil.

-Lo amo demasiado, no puedo dejarlo... me va a odiar, no puedo bebé, no puedo - Renée estaba con la mirada perdida en alguna parte... y yo... yo estaba aturdida, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Soporté tanto... pero ya no, ya no puedo...

-Hablaremos con James cuando llegue, te explicarás, fue una equivocación, él jamás te haría daño... yo lo conozco.

Mis lágrimas corrían libres por mi rostro, el dolor... dolor por lo que él me había hecho, dolor por que ella no me creía... dolor por que ella lo había elegido a él antes que a mi.

-¿Qué lo conoces? ¡Por Dios! ¿Tanto te cuesta crerme? ¡Soy tú hija! Ese es solo... ni siquiera hombre puedo llamarlo...

-Bella...

Y no le di tiempo de seguir, dejé la que había sido mi casa durante tantos años al mismo tiempo que dejaba a mi madre a su suerte. Ella había elegido, pensé. Así justifiqué mi comportamiento esa noche.

Huí hacia Forks. Allí siempre sería tratada con amor, mi padre me amaba y varias veces me había insistido en que me quería a su lado. Pero yo me negaba... siempre pensando en el bien de los demás... había pensado en el bien de Renée, ella me necesitaba.

Estaba en el aeropuerto de Phoenix, tenia frió y hambre, pero no podía gastar el poco dinero que habia traído conmigo, apenas me había alcanzado para el boleto. Quería empezar de vuelta, pensar en mi... por pensar en otros me había pasado lo que me pasó. Forks. Solo esa palabra abrió un caminito de esperanza en mi futuro. Charlie me ayudaría a salir adelante, estaba segura y por eso lo llamé. Él no pudo disimular el ataque de felicidad que tuvo esa noche, preguntó por mi vuelo y dijo que él mismo me recibiría en Forks al llegar. Se lo agradecí y corté, mi voz delataba que me pasaba algo y tuve miedo de que Charlie lo notara.

Cumplió con su promesa y allí lo ví, él si me amaba, lo veía en sus ojos... a alguien le importaba. A la hora ya estabamos en su casa, la misma que había compartido con mi madre, la misma casa en la que yo solía pasar cada verano que venia a visitar a Charlie... bueno, lo hacia hasta que Rénée se casó de vuelta...

-De verdad estoy bien papá. Gracias por todo- le sonreí para darle credibilidad a mis palabras.

-De nada Bells, me alegra que estés aquí... además ya te matriculé en la escuela. Empiezas en dos dias.

-¿En serio tuviste tiempo? wow... gracias - realmente no quería perder mi último año, sabía que si lo perdía no regresaría otra vez.

-Si... tengo mis contactos- me sonrió nervioso, ay Charlie es incapaz de ocultar algo...

-Genial, ¿Ese contacto es por casualidad una mujer?- le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Puede ser... bueno, te dejaré para que te instales- me contestó rápido, y sin darme tiempo salió de la habitación. Para nado raro, tipico de él.

Y así llegó mi primer dia en la nueva escuela... temía ser el juguete nuevo y rogaba para que me ignoraran. A pesar de intentar hacer de cuenta de que nada me habia ocurrido, me era iposible no asustarme cuando alguien se me acercaba.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, ahora me encontraba en el comedor, jugaba con mi tenedor revolviendo la ensalada que aún no había probado...

-Hola- me sobresaltó una sueve voz...levanté mi vista para ver a un muchacho pálido parado frente a mi- Soy Edward-

Mi instintos se pusieron en alerta... su mirada ambar se veía triste, apagada... pero más allá de eso tenían un poco de luz, algo de esperanza. Bien por él. Yo no tenía nada, la idea de venir a Forks cada vez me parecía más estúpida, ahora Charlie estaba empezando a preocuparse...

-Isabella- fue lo único que contesté. Bajé mi vista y me dediqué a mirar mi tenedor mientras pinchaba un trozo de tomate. Me ponía nerviosa, me había mareado con solo verlo, lo sentí en el fondo... era él, pero ya era tarde y por eso quería que se fuera... eso pensé que había hecho cuando de reojo vi sus pies desaparecer frente a mi. Pero no, Edward se había sentado a mi lado.

Esto era lo máximo que podía soportar, su roce me electrizaba. Me levanté y junté mis cosas.

-Isabella, dejame...-

-No, tu al menos tienes esperanza, lo veo- lo interrumpí y me alejé rogando que no me detuviera. Corrí al baño y tropezé justo antes de llegar. Genial, más moretones. Me levanté y sentí las malditas lágrimas en mi rostro, ya no me daba cuenta cuando empezaba a llorar, últimamente había estado muy sensible. Llegué al bañó y me encerré en un cubículo el resto de las horas que me quedaban y salí cuando supuse que no debería haber nadie en la escuela.

LLegué caminando a casa y me sorprendí al ver el coche patrulla estacionado en su lugar, era de suponer que Charlie estaría trabajando...

Entré despació sin hacer ruido pero me detuve al escuchar un sollozo en la sala. Charlie estaba de espaldas a mi, recostado en la pared hablando por teléfono.

-Él la mató Carlisle, me avisaron hoy... lo están buscando, si, tienen miedo de que venga por Isabella... porque la torturó joder, murió de tantos golpes y además abusó de ella... mi Renée... la hizo escribir una carta..."no fui capaz de retener a mi hija para hacer feliz a mi marido" ¿Cómo puedo interpretar eso Carlisle? Isabella tuvo que ver... por eso ella regresó a Forks ¡Ella estaba escapando!

Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, los oidos me pitaban, sentía la garganta seca... mis pies no respondían... solo podía sentir como la culpa empezaba a consumirme y la realidad me golpeaba. Y escapé, como dijo Charlie, escapé otra vez. Corrí como hacia años que no lo hacia... en algún momento mi cabeza encontró la solución... estaba sucia y además era una asesina, si, porque James la había matado por mi... atravecé ese espeso bosque, cayendome y raspándome en el proceso. Corrí por minutos, los pulmones me ardían, seguía convulsionandome por los sollozos hasta que lo escuché. El sonido de las olas chocar con fuerza contra las rocas... sonreí tristemente y llegué a mi destino. A mis pies se veia la lucha de las furiosas olas... gracias Jake, gracias por la idea "Si algún dia quieres morir, practica salto de acantilado Bells... eres una tonta, no puedes no saber nadar". Los pasado veranos en La Push me habían dado la idea, como Jake me había dicho, era una tonta, nunca quise aprender a nadar, me atemorizaba la idea... y aquí estaba ahora, a punto de morir ahogada.

No me extrañaría nadie... ella... Renée estaba muerta por mi culpa, James de seguro se puso furioso al enterarse de que no podría volver a tocarme... maldito bastardo, ojalá termine muerto igual que nosotras. Por su culpa había sucedido todo, por su culpa ahora Charlie me culpaba... por su culpa mi vida se había arruinado. Respiré profundo y me acerqué un poco más. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que ser valiente, por una vez en la vida tenía que hacer lo correcto. Cerré los ojos... y salté.

Un grito desgarrador de alguien llamándome fue lo último que escuché antes de sentir el agua helada cubrirme por completo.

Había oído su voz, su suave voz... no podía pensar en una mejor forma de morir... ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de que la oscuridad me arrastrara a la inconciencia.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh... No me maten por ese "final" ¿Merezco un pequeño review? *Ojitos del gatito de Shrek* jeje De verdad, se los super agradeceria...<strong>

**Saludos lectores ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
